


Out An Open Window

by JJBA_Randomness



Series: Critical Role Bathroom Tales [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Diarrhea, Misuse of a window, Scat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/pseuds/JJBA_Randomness
Summary: Nobody said the people that captured such a large beast was smart nor was the Goliath.
Series: Critical Role Bathroom Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663108
Kudos: 8





	Out An Open Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy~ Commissions are open as well~
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/X8X212ZQM

The Goliath barbarian let out a groan as he leaned back against the far wall of the room he had been shoved into. He didn't know the people wanted him or his friends. There hadn't been any kind of questioning thus far and they were well cared for considering they were prisoners. They weren't being hurt but, they weren't getting the best care they could. Being a Goliath meant that he could eat a shit ton of food as well as expel a literal shit ton. It was just par for the course when it came to someone that required a lot to be able to keep fighting for days on end. If Grog was being honest, the measly little bucket they provided for him wasn't going to be anywhere near close to being able to handle what he could output.  
He had tried to get someone's attention in order to remedy the situation but, their captors weren't interested in listening to anything any of them had to say. It was a frustrating ordeal as he wasn't trying to be uncivilized. The Goliath was trying to avoid making a big mess in his room and bringing about a horrible punishment. There were other places that might have been decent places for him if he was the slightest bit smaller. His gaze had drifted over to the single window in his room. A window was nice anyways since it allowed him to air out his room from all of the rancid gas that escaped him.

Grog frowned as he took off his leather skirt. It was getting a bit uncomfortable under it. There was a decent amount of pressure building up in the lower part of his colon. The feeling wasn't terrible at that point and he could probably hold it until they escaped but, that would mean making his friends suffer through the killer fumes that he would be giving off. They deserved better than to suffer through the horrible things that were brewing within him. He looked at the window again as his mind went over the benefits of using it as a makeshift chamber pot.

He could hear his friends outside of his room but, it didn't seem like they were going to be coming in. It didn't take him long to get the window open and a quick peek outside revealed it was a blocked off garden. There was almost a calling to him as he took in the empty garden. The gods were shining down on him after all the literal shitty luck. Grog carefully sat on the windowsill, making sure his ass was hanging off on the outside. The wind blew leading to goosebumps and a light sweat breaking out on his ass as well as eliciting a shiver from him. Nature was seemingly trying to draw out whatever it could from him.

The barbarian shifted in his seat as things started moving down the line of his intestines. Gas was trumpeting out of him and leaving an absolutely vile smell lingering in the air. His stomach felt like it had more space for more food. There was a heavy drop in his gut that led him to start pushing. What came out of him could only be described as sludge that made a very defined plat as it hit the ground. Grog was grunting by the time a small pile had formed under the window. It was quite enlightening for the over sized man.

He was kind of surprised that no one had decided to check on him given the amount of noise that he was making. There was a loud plopping and slapping for another five minutes before it seemed that he was finally empty. Grog sighed as he realized that he had absolutely nothing to clean up with and he wasn't about to ruin his leather skirt. The Goliath didn't know what to do. His ass was absolutely filthy with the sludge that was now on the ground. A sigh resounded deep in his chest as he wracked his brain for a solution. No one said that barbarians were smart to any degree.


End file.
